Only Water Can Douse the Flame of Sadness
by Dearie
Summary: Demyx didn't want to bring the note to Axel. And Axel didn't want to recieve it. They both had a feeling it was bad news.


I had the random urge to write a ficcy with Demyx in it. Who knows why.

* * *

He brushed his gloved fingers through his blonde hair. _I can't believe I have to deliver this stupid note. And to _him_ of all people. _He thought to himself, holding said piece of paper in his hand. It was parchment like in color and texture, and had an odd symbol on the front.

_Kinda looks like Axel's chakram. Figures._

He turned abruptly at one of the few doors in the hallway. On it was the number eight in roman numerals. He sighed before knocking on the door in an odd rhythm.

He could hear someone murmur loudly something along the lines of "I'm coming, I'm coming." and then a shuffling of feet as the room's occupant opened the door. His flaming red hair looked disheveled, and he was rubbing his emerald eyes sleepily.

"What do you want so early in the morning?" Axel asked, slightly annoyed. He opened his eyes fully and realized who was standing in front of him. "Oh, sorry, Demyx. I thought you were Marluxia." He said, scrathching the back of his head slightly.

Demyx shrugged. "It's okay. But you know that it's already noon, right?"

Axel chuckled slightly. "Ehh, I suppose I lost track of time. So, why're you here?" He asked, taking on a more serious tone. Demyx stared at him blankly for a moment, before remembering the note he was rubbing between his fingers.

"Oh! I have a message for you from the Superior." He said, handing the folded parchment to Axel. He took at it and examined the symbol on the front. His eyes widened slightly.

"Oh no." He gasped. Turning quickly, he walked back into his room, calling to Demyx from over his shoulder. You can come in if you want, just close the door behind you."

Demyx obeyed and clicked the door closed softly behind. As he walked into the room, he could now see that Axel was sitting on his bed, which had pure white sheets and and comforter, just as every other bed had. He was looking at the note sadly. Demyx couldn't keep the question to himself.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting next to Axel, although he had not been asked.

Axel turned his eyes toward Demyx slowly, almost as if he was in slow motion.

"Wha?" He looked at Demyx oddly. "You've never gotten a message like this, with your weapon symbol on it?"

Demyx shook his head. Axel sighed. "I wouldn't really expect you to have gotten one. These only mean bad news." He explained as he opened the note reluctantly. He turned his head back towards the note, and began reading it, although it was obvious that he didn't want to.

Demyx sat there for a few moments, glancing at Axel every few moments only to see his face remain expressionless. After minute or too, he heard a gasp. Turning his head quickly, he saw Axel's face in total shock.

"Oh no, no, no. Not her. Anyone but her. Oh god, no." He murmured as he placed his head in his hands, the note falling to the floor. Demyx decided against asking Axel what was wrong, since it didn't seem like he was listening at the moment, and picked up the note. He read the last three lines.

"_And we have a new Nobody who is going to be living with us for the time being, until we can decide if she is the right kind for our Organiztion. Her other's name was Sanura, but she has decided on the name Runaxas. I felt the need to tell you first._

_- The Superior_"

He looked up from the note, and found Axel's gaze on him. "Axel, why is this so important to you?"

Axel didn't respond for a moment, but only stared at Demyx's hand which was holding the note.

"Back when I was whole, I knew her. I still have dreams about her. Oh, Demyx, back then, Sanura, or should I sayRunaxas now, was my sister."

* * *

Credit to my friend Sarah for coming up with Sanura and Runaxas's names. Review if you like. I'm not sure if I'll update this one that much, just because I have to work on my other ones. I'll try to update this if I get the chance. 


End file.
